


Vodka kisses

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Isak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “Isak and Even are kissing!” Magnus exclaims somewhere to Isak’s left.“Guess that means Isak is officially drunk,” Mahdi answers in that mellow, relaxed way of his. “He’s an affectionate drunk.”*Isak likes to kiss Even when he drinks, which would be fine if they were actually together. Magnus and Mahdi finally clue him in.





	Vodka kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence prompt. 71. “Kiss me, quick!” and 80. “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”

Isak is feeling _nice_. He’s officially survived his first year at Uni, he’s at an end of year party with his friends, and he’s had 4 shots of vodka, Isak Valtersen is _good_. There is a warm weight next to him and a sturdy arm wrapped around his shoulders. He follows the arm up until he meets eyes with its owner. Pretty blue eyes that seem to be dancing with amusement, a playful smile that also appears to be dancing. Maybe it’s him? Maybe _he’s_ swaying.

“Having fun?”

It takes him a moment to focus on the question, more interested in the face he’s staring at. Even Bech Næsheim, 2nd-year media student and current host of the party they are at. Isak can’t really remember a time when Even hasn’t been around anymore. One day Magnus was introducing the boy from his mass media class to them during a lunch break and he just never left. Isak doesn’t mind.

“I survived my first year!” He shouts happily over _Party Monster_ playing through the speakers.

Even nods a wide grin on his face. “Congratulations.”

“We should celebrate,” he continues just as loudly.

Even chuckles and Isak feels the vibrations against his side. “I thought that’s what all those shots of rubbing alcohol you call vodka was for.”

Isak shakes his head vigorously making himself pleasantly dizzy. “Nope,” he says with a grin as he makes the ‘P’ pop and somewhere in the still functioning part of his brain Isak knows he’s drunk. He only ever says what he says next when he’s drunk. “You should kiss me, quick!”

Even gives him a look, his face still showing how amused he is by Isak’s drunken foolery but it also goes soft the way it does sometimes when he looks at Isak, it never fails to make Isak’s stomach flutter, and it’s no different now. Even closes the gap between them. The arm he has around Isak pulling him closer. The kiss is just a brush of Even’s lips against his, soft but lingering, the way it always is when Isak is buzzed and utters his request. It’s never more than this, and yet it always leaves Isak breathless.

“Isak and Even are kissing!” Magnus exclaims somewhere to Isak’s left.

Even doesn’t pull back and neither does he. Instead, Isak leans his forehead against Even and grins happily as Even chuckles under his breath.

“Guess that means Isak is officially drunk,” Mahdi answers in that mellow, relaxed way of his. “He’s an affectionate drunk.”

“He never gets affectionate with the rest of us,” Magnus continues, and now Isak breaks away from Even to look over at the boy.

“No amount of vodka in the world, Mags, not with you,” Isak answers, earning a laugh from Mahdi and a poke at his side from Even.

“Be nice, Isak.”

He rolls his eyes, grinning when Even laughs. “Whatever.”

Shaking his head, Even stands. “I’m getting a beer, want anything?”

“Same.”

Even nods, reaching out he gives the back of Isak’s neck a soft squeeze. “Be right back, don’t make out with anyone else.”

Isak gives him a solemn look. “Just you,” he says earning himself a bright smile thrown over Even’s shoulder. Isak watches him walk away with a smile of his own.

“You have it so bad Isak.”

Isak looks over at Magnus who is looking at him is a ridiculously amused expression and then at Mahdi who is nodding in agreement.

“I do not,” he protests, eyes widening when they both respond with a synchronized snort.

“You do, bro,” Mahdi counters, his tone soft and Isak instantly realizes he’s baby-stepping him, he gives Mahdi a dirty look for his troubles, but it has no effect on Mahdi like always, the zen asshole. “And you need to do something about it soon because getting drunk all the time to have an excuse to mack on Even is going to fuck up your liver.”

“What?” Isak questions.

“Stop playing dumb, Isak,” Magnus answers with an eye-roll.

“I’m not!” Isak argues loudly. “I seriously don’t know what you guys are talking about.”

Magnus and Mahdi both stare at him for a moment before they look at each other. “Shit, was Jonas right?”

Mahdi shrugs. “I think so, he really doesn’t know.”

Magnus shakes his head and looks back at him. “You’re so dumb, Isak, so dumb.”

“Hey!” Isak protests, now irritated. “How about you explain then, instead of being jerks and what does Jonas have to do with any of this?”

Mahdi shrugs again, annoying Isak further with his calmness. “Jonas said you weren’t aware of your crush on Even.”

“I-I don’t…”

“Bro,” Magnus starts, and now he is doing the same soft voice thing Mahdi had been doing before, weirdly gentle and sincere. “You ask him to kiss you everytime you have a couple of drinks under your belt, it’s been that way since I introduced you guys, Isak. You know what they say about babies and drunks, they never lie, when you are drunk you end up asking the guy for what you truly want.”

Isak stares at his friends helplessly, their words pulling back the curtain on his behavior. He wants to deny their claims but can’t. He still remembers the first time he and Even went drinking months ago and how the night ended with his hands in Even’s hair and his lips sealed over his, a little numb from the beers consumed. He’d been embarrassed the next day, only for it to be washed away by Even just smiling away his apologies. It happened again after that, and after that, and after that. It was a downright tradition at this point, a few drinks and Even’s lips against his.

He couldn’t even claim to be drunk all the time, tipsy at most, most of the time.

“Fuck,” Isak says softly.

“Isak?”

Isak looks up to see Even standing next to him, looking down at him with a small but concerned smile and Isak can only imagine the look on his own face. He looks over at Mahdi and Magnus who are staring at him with their own worried looks.

“You okay?” Even continues, holding out a beer for him.

 _No_ , he is not okay, he’s realized he’s in love with the boy before him, and he’s been making a fool of himself everytime he drinks around him, and all his friends knew before him, _god_ , Even probably knows too, there’s no way he doesn’t. He’s not okay at all.

“Bathroom,” he blurts out leaping to he feet, already pushing through the crowded apartment to get away.

*

“Fuck, fuck, fucccck,” Isak whispers as he stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, the noise from the party muted making his freak out that much louder in his head. “I am so dumb,” he continues talking to his reflection, startling when there is a knock at the door.

“Isak?” Even says through the door. “Can I come in?”

Isak briefly considers ignoring him and scoff at his own ridiculousness, so dumb. Running a hand through his hair, he takes a calming breath before he turns the nob of the door allowing Even in. The bathroom feels ten times small with the two of them inside it.

“You okay?” Even asks, his tone soft and concerned.

Isak nods.

Even’s face pinches as he continues. “The boys told me what freaked you out.”

Isak closes his eyes, feeling the blood rushing to his face in embarrassment.

“They didn’t mean to,” Even continues quickly. “I kind of forced them, you looked panicked, and I didn’t let it go. Any chance you are going to open your eyes anytime soon?”

Isak shakes his head because that’s a big N O P E. He’s never looking Even in the face again. Shame now that he’s realized that he doesn’t just like that face, but that he loves that face.

“But I like your eyes,” Even continues and Isak feels him shift, now closer to him, his front brushing against Isak’s. “I like everything about you.”

Isak opens his eyes at that, letting out a gasp at how close Even is, he swallows hard when Even’s hands come to his waist pulling him closer.

“Talk to me.”

“I-,” Isak starts, licking his lips anxiously. “Have feelings for you.”

Even nods. “I know that.”

Isak blushes. “I didn’t know that.”

Even smiles gently. “I know that too, I have been waiting for you to figure it out.”

“I ask you to kiss me when I drink,” Isak continues. “I have been taking advantage of you.”

Even shakes his head. “Wrong. I always want to kiss you.”

“Even,” Isak says helplessly, letting out a small needy sound when Even leans in and brush his lips at the corner of his mouth, over his cheek, his temple. He lingers there, and when he tugs, Isak goes willingly into his arms, sighing as Even hugs him.

“How can you think,” Even starts softly but with a sincerity that levels Isak, against the shell of his ear. “I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”

“Yeah?” Isak whispers in awe and happiness.

Even pulls back a wide smile on his face that Isak can’t help but match. “Yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> click over to[ tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
